Good Morning Mr President
by PurrPParker
Summary: Eleanor finally gets her dream job but even sweeter she gets to work with the most powerful man in the world, Mr Robert J Campbell, the President of the United States. Mr Campbell is both handsome and charming, an explosive combination which causes havoc in Eleanor's little world. This story combines passion and jealously a dangerous equation in the world of politics.


**Good morning Mr President**

I was nervous, very nervous. My body trembled and my breathing had suddenly intensified. I was about the meet the President of the United States, my new boss.

I had only moved to Washington from London a month ago and now I was here standing in the White House about to shake hands with the youngest President to ever be elected. I watched the inaugural ceremony on TV, Robert J Campbell, when his name was announced the crowd roared with venom, this was the most powerful man in the world. When Mr Campbell walked up to the podium to make his speech he was a sight of pure masculinity. He didn't look like a President, his good looks were a measure for a movie star. His blonde hair, enigmatic blue eyes and impish smile made him extremely popular with the female.

"This way Eleanor," said Peter Mable, he was chaperoning me for the day.

Along the wide corridor I wobbled, the nerves were beginning to take a hold of me. I attempted to admire the water-coloured portraits, with glowering eyes which followed you from every direction. Looking at the painting was supposed to distract me but my mind was firmly fixated on the matter that I was about to meet my hero. I had admired Robert J Campbell from the moment he announced his bid for presidency. I watched and followed him through his campaign. Robert J Campbell was a man to be admired, he is and now I'm here on my way towards the West Wing and straight for the Oval Office to address him.

"Don't be nervous," Peter smirked.

I bit down on my lower but quickly retracted, I knew not to smudge my 'lonesome red' lipstick. I had spent hours this morning fussing over the clothes I had laid out to wear last night. I settled on my grey pin skirt and a white shirt which wasn't too tight. I wanted to make the correct first impression, first impressions are important, so I didn't want to come across too eager to please. I chose to leave my hair down, the gentle waves accentuates my egg-shaped face. I felt confident, but now I sensed that confidence had weaned off.

"He's a very busy man, I'm sure you know, so it's a quick meet and greet and straight to your new desk. I'll show you everything you'll need." Peter said.

Peter continued to smile at me but it was a mischievous smile. He must have been wondering what all the other men were wondering 'how did a pretty girl like her got the job.' Well I know I got it on my full merits, but that didn't stop the whispering and sharp glances being thrown my way. Just ignore them, I thought to myself. I'm about to meet the President of the United States, don't let anything ruin this momentous occasion.

We continue wandering down another corridor, this place is like a whole different world, a seemingly never-ending one. I had been walking for what seemed like ages anxious to see him. All this walking was just building up my anxiety and now I was more nervous than ever of making a fool of myself in front of him. We came to a sudden halt, Peter stopped to whisper something into the ear of a tall, broad shouldered man, his eyes were shrewd and suspicious of me. The man must have been an aide because Peter waited for him to give us the 'all clear' nod to go ahead. We were now mounting towards the Oval Office, I had noticed more people were standing cluttered around. The security was fierce and the atmosphere hung above us was intense. My heart was beating faster than ever, it heavily thwacked against my rib cage.

Peter took a few more steps forward and with all his might pushed open the large white French doors. The doors opened to Oval Office, streaming through a heavy bright light, I was almost blinded.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

I wasn't sure if I was ready, but I didn't have time to dwell. I wiped my hands along my pencil skirt to straighten the small folds, took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Ahead of me there he stood tall and handsome with that impish smile. His delicious eyes beamed at me, I felt flush, instantly I knew he would be trouble for me.


End file.
